


World Full of Light

by Parchment_and_a_Song



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parchment_and_a_Song/pseuds/Parchment_and_a_Song
Summary: On the 5th anniversary of her downfall, the trio recall the last five years since Rosalind’s imprisonment, and all that they have accomplished.Farah forgives herself for Aster Dell, and finally allows herself to step out of Rosalind’s shadow.Ben reflects on the growth of Alfea and Terra, Sam, and Sky with pride.Saul’s amazing job as a father to Sky is praised by the group.They raise a glass.Later, Farah summons her strength and courage when faced with the person she had hoped she would never have to deal with again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	World Full of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to “The Cure” by Little Mix, and I felt HIT with this idea (the first section) that I love love LOVED, so I just wrote this out. The first section was written to the song on repeat so those are the “growth montage” vibes of the story XD.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters, nor the lines from the show used in the last scene. I’m just enjoying the characters and writing about different moments they could/would have :).  
> Dialogue in bold in the last scene is quoted.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was the anniversary of Rosalind’s downfall. Her captivity.

Five years had gone by since Rosalind had ruled the halls of Alfea with a vice-like grip and an iron fist. Cruelty, fear, and anger being key motivators in the training of all students. Rosalind subscribed to the belief that you were never more at your best than when you were at your worst, or when you were facing the worst. The trio learned this first-hand.

They sat, the three of them, in Farah’s office that night with drinks in hand, simply reflecting on all that had happened in five years. Time flew so quickly, yet so much had happened that every day felt like a year.  
The students had long since gone to bed and now the old friends sat around Farah’s desk, ruminating on all that which had been their lives. The low hue of the golden lights in her room, the dark mahogany table and light brown furniture, and the large bookshelves on every wall behind them, which seemed to blend into the room, only added to the relaxed and reminiscent atmosphere. 

“We did it,” Farah broke the comfortable silence that had been established. Before they inquired why, she elaborated, “We survived.”

She took a deep breath before continuing. Looking at her best friends, her anchors for so many years, she spoke, “We got out.” The light revealed the sparkle of tears building in her eyes. 

“We’ve freed ourselves from her. We freed _Alfea_ from her.”

Farah looked down at her glass, head shaking in rueful remembrance, “After the events of Aster Dell-“

Saul interrupted her, ”No, Farah,” he cut in, taking her hand that was laying on the desk near him in comfort. He knew how much she still blamed herself for all those deaths, though Rosalind was the only one who knew the price they were paying. That they had made others pay.

"Don’t," he rubbed his thumb back and forth along the back of her hand as he spoke, “that was _not_ your fault.”

Farah looked up at him, tears now clearly falling, and she smiled sadly, “I know.”

Saul’s head moved a fraction of a centimeter backwards in shock, eyebrows furrowing slightly. He was glad she was saying this, but he wondered what brought the change in heart.

“ _You do?_ ”

Farah gave him and Ben a watery smile, “Yes,” she gasped, letting out a breathy laugh. “I've been _tired_ of letting her have power over me. She shaped me as she pleased, pulling strings I couldn’t even see like I was some sort of a puppet. I refuse to let her do that to me anymore, especially not from captivity. I’m finally out of Rosalind’s shadow. _We are **finally**_ out of _her shadow._ "

Ben smiled at her, silently showcasing his pride in her and how much she has grown since Rosalind had been gone.

They were all quiet for a few moments, Saul stroking Farah’s hand in the corner of his view, which had squeezed his hand back and was now holding it. Farah’s other hand was placed slightly above Ben’s wrist, squeezing it in a silent thank you. These two had seen her through everything, and she had seen them through everything. They were the closest thing she had to family. They _were_ her family.

Ben spoke, “We raised Sam, Terra, and Sky,” he smiled, “If there’s anything to be proud of over the past few years, we can be proud of that.”

The three of them smiled fondly as they thought of the youngsters that were growing up so fast before their very eyes. Sam had been enjoying five for a while now. Sky’s sixth birthday had just passed, and Terra’s fifth birthday would follow in the spring.  
She looked more like dear Rose every day.  
Ben reached a hand to take his glasses off, using part of his shirt to clear the fogginess that the misty tears he felt burning behind his eyes, before placing them back on.

“One thing I will say,” Ben started, looking at his best friends, “is that we have all changed for the better since she was stopped. Alfea was a dark, dreary place that we detested every day, and look how that’s changed. It is now a thriving, bright center of education and growth.”

Farah and Saul looked back at him and nodded, gratitude and agreement in their expressions.

“And you, Ben,” Farah held his arm tighter, “I am so proud of you, and everything you have done with Sam and Terra. You may not always feel it, but you are an absolutely _amazing_ father, and Terra and Sam are so lucky to have you.”

Ben tipped his head in thanks, love for his friends and a quiet pain left from Rose’s absence in his eyes. 

Farah and Ben turned to Saul. Farah with adoration in her eyes stated, “And, Saul,” she shook her head in admiration, “you have been wonderful with Sky, and I couldn’t be prouder of you.” 

Saul continued to look at her with the same adoration and squeezed her hand. “Thank you, Farah,” he stated quietly, acknowledging her high praise, but struck with the emotional weight of their words that night.

She looked at both of them, “You _both_ are incredible parents.”

Ben smirked playfully, “You aren’t so bad yourself. I know quite a few times where the children ran to _Auntie Farah_ when they were upset.”

Farah shook her head in good humor, thoroughly amused and touched.

Saul raised the glass in his hand, “To five years,” he looked at the both of them with a grin, “of growth, change, and to one hell of a headache come tomorrow morning,” he added, pulling a bark of laughter from his friends.

“Cheers,” they all echoed to each other, touching their glasses before tilting their heads back and lifting their glasses to their lips.

They all downed the sharp, strong liquid in their cups, and continued the conversation through the night. Laughter, joy, and contentment of old friends echoing from the room and into the hall entrance of the office.

It was a new age. And what a beautiful age it was.

__________________________________________________

11 Years Later

\------‐-------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in front of the new graves. 

So much had happened in the last few days.

Rosalind had been freed, Burned Ones had attacked the school, and Bloom had transformed- something she thought she’d never see in her lifetime.

Farah stood there, under the large trees with deep green leaves and around the autumn leaves that had fallen to the ground.

She felt Rosalind’s presence behind her when she approached, and Farah kept her stance, unmoving from her position in front of the freshly covered graves.

“ **You buried them** ,” Rosalind started, as she walked closer to Farah. “ **How noble** ,” she mocked.

“ **Well, it seems fitting, seeing as they were clearly human at one time** ,” Farah responded calmly, back still turned to her previous mentor.

Turning finally, she spoke, “ **But then you knew about them, didn't you?** " " **I did. I did** ," Rosalind acknowledged with a sarcastic smile and an exaggerated nod. Farah ignored it, and asked, " **Are there more out there?** ”

Rosalind leaned slightly and gave Farah the answer she dreaded hearing, " _ **Shit ton.**_ "

Farah stood her ground quietly as Rosalind proceeded to turn back slightly to sit on the bench nearby. She didn’t oblige when Rosalind gestured for her to sit down, but she eventually moved toward the bench herself, when Rosalind revealed how she was the one to let Burned Ones into the school simply to test Bloom. How could she be so _reckless?_

“ **You let _BURNED ONES_ into the school to _test her?_ Risked the lives of countless students?!**”

“ **There’s a war on the horizon. The Burned Ones are nothing compared to what’s coming** ,” Rosalind explained. Farah couldn’t believe she thought that was sound reasoning.

“ **I fear _you lack_ the composure to lead the next generation into it**,” Farah heard her criticize the methods she was sure Rosalind saw as _weak_ , and she huffed out a laugh.

“ **And _there it is._** ” Farah sat on the bench in front of Rosalind, showing her that Rosalind didn’t scare her. “ **Once I stepped out of your shadow, I saw a world full of light. Turns out this place isn’t miserable. It was just you.** ” She looked directly into Rosalind’s eyes when she spoke the words that she had never thought she would ever get to say to her.  
She wouldn’t shift so easily under Rosalind’s words, under her manipulation, anymore. She was a different woman than the young, blindly trusting, person who idolized her mentor.  
Rosalind put her arm up on the bench and changed course, “ **What a shame Queen Luna doesn’t agree with you.** ” Rosalind continued, detailing her plans and how she had worked out an agreement with Luna that allowed her to take Farah’s place as Headmistress.  
As Rosalind described how Saul would be imprisoned and tried for the attempted murder of Andreas, another shock that she had to conceal in front of Rosalind so she couldn’t see how shaken she was, Farah felt her stomach drop.  
Rosalind finished her review of all that she had orchestrated by getting closer to Farah and stating, “ **So,** ” she smirked at her old student, “ **now all we have to talk about… _is you_. _I think_ you should take a sabbatical. Head to the mountains**,” Rosalind’s lips formed a snarl as she not-so-subtly threatened Farah, “ **Take a break. You’ve worked so hard, Farah-** “

Farah grabbed her coat, interrupting her, “ ** _I am the headmistress of Alfea._ And there’s _no way_ I’m leaving the school in your hands**,” her voice shook slightly with the tempered rage she felt at Rosalind’s assumption that she would just run away when things got difficult, when she was faced with this challenge.

Farah stared down Rosalind with a fire in her eyes and a stone expression on her face, conveying the seriousness of her words and how she wasn’t backing down, before she got up and walked to the graves once more.

Rosalind got up from her place on the bench behind her and spoke to her turned figure, “ ** _I know that._** ”

She continued as Farah halted in her steps, “ ** _The rest of the world might believe it_.**”

With her back turned to Rosalind, Farah tensed momentarily, eyes glowing bright, preparing herself for the inevitable. Then, she relaxed, and waited for it to come, for Rosalind to try and break her yet again, only this time it would be permanent. All those years of torture and here they were.

It was different this time.

She was prepared. Farah wouldn’t let Rosalind control her life. Not again.

“ **And if they _don’t_?**”

She would come to in time, but for now, she knew the only thing she could do was convince Rosalind that she was successful.

As she felt herself being lifted off the ground, she looked off into the distance. She looked towards the school, the place Ben, Saul, and herself had grown and changed for the better part of 16 years with their blood, sweat and tears. 

She would be back. She knew.

What Rosalind didn’t know was that she was serious about her earlier statement. Farah had found so much light, so much _joy_ , when she came out of her shadow, and she was never going back.

She felt Rosalind’s magic tightning around her neck in an uncomfortable grip and closed her eyes, letting her old teacher and tormentor believe she had won once more.

For this would be the last time Farah ever let Rosalind succeed.

“ **-what the _fuck_ are _they gonna do_ about it?**”

In a moment, it was over.

In the next few weeks, it would be on.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides behind hands in excitement and hope* Aaaaaah, sorry for revisiting that death scene, but omg let me know what you thiiiinkk. XD


End file.
